sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sanity the Cat
"They say I have a problem.The doctors. They say I am Different from other kids..." ~ Sanity at age 8 Basic Information: Name: Sanity Saria Jones Meaning for Name: Sanity is her Grandmothers middle name. Just like Sanity her Grandma was,well,not sane,but atleast Sanity can control herself longer. Saria * Pronounced Sarah * is her moms name. Birthday: October 24th Age: 14 Species: Cat Appearance: Pink hair that is usually put into a ponytail with a blue scrungy. Sanity has grey eyes that barely ever blink. They can pretty much show her insanity. She has dark grey fur that is the same color of her eyes. Her ears are tan on the inside and grey on the outside. Her ears have 4 holes in them where she wears her black earrings in. She usually wears grayish outfits. Dark tones. She also wears hospital robes a lot. Every time on her birthday she is given another hospital robe (and other stuff,but she loves the hospital robes). By the time she turned 13 she would have had 9 hospital robes in her collection. On Christmas she gets regular clothes like pants and shirts and dresses and skirts. Sanity wearing one of her favorite hospital robes. Occupation: She is a patient in a hospital. So no occupation. Though she does babysit the younger patients for pecies of candy and chocolate Power: Stats: Agility -7 Speed -4 Strength -8 Defense -5 Evasiveness -1 Dexterity -3 Intelligence -7 Skill -5 Special Attack and Weakness: Insanity: Completely filled by rage, sadness, or/and revenge. She is aimed to destroying everyone and anything in her path. (This isn't the best move since her Insanity doesn't mean that she is gonna KILL this person. This just means that she is stronger then she usually is. This can get her into much trouble and can hurt herself as much as she hurts the person. So she is pretty much blind with rage. Not caring what else happens. ) She nicknamed this move "InSanity". Light Rope: Her parents have the power to control light and she does too. Light rope is her only move besides Light Burst though. She can make a rope using the light from the sun or the moon/stars. This rope ties up enemies and burns/chokes them. (In 'Insanity' mode this move is very deadly...) Light Burst: If the light from light burst hits you,you can feel a slight burn. Weaknesses: Dark power,Her insanity move. Chocolate. Friends: Atrude and Mercie: When she was sent to a mental hospital she made two friends there with the same problems. Mercie Failur and Atrude Ablue. The 3 girls are always together. The other one helping the other. Keeping the other one calm during moments where they just want to rip some ones head off and eat the brain... Samson: He is much like Sanity, just with a different problem. They are good friends. Enemies Densen: Densen once dated Atrude and broke her heart BAD! They pretty much started hating him after that. Though you can't say he is much of a "Enemie" though. Daui: Daui always tries to get on Sanity's nerves,he has dark power and is in the program D.M.U.(Dark Men Unite. ). They try to kill Light Powers and absorb their energy. Nothing else... no control the world or anything. Friend-Enemies Sensen- Their friendship got rocky after Densen ,Sensen's brother, broke up with Atrude, but it's getting better. Personality: Insane in some ways, but is actually very kind. Not anti-social or anything but can be quiet at times. Not so shy but can be when talking to doctors. ~Great,I forgot to post this with my account...didn't know that could happen~ Category:Good Category:Cats